Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum1
Licencje, nazewnictwo plików Przy wgrywaniu plików zwróć uwagę na dwie rzeczy: # Nazwę obrazka - musi być ona zgodna z panującą tu nomenklaturą. # Licencję - aby wiedzieć, jaką wybrać i jak ją wpisać znajdziesz tutaj. Niedostosowywanie się do powyższych zasad będzie ci groziło banem. tomta1 [?] 14:50, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Może utworzyłbyś swoją stronę użytkownika? Utworzyłeś już troche artykułów i wykonałeś już nawet sporo edycjii (może nie aż tak sporo, ale też nie mało). Pomyśl o tym. krzysiu8020 11:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Strona użytkownika Tu masz szablon. Gdy zaczniesz tworzyć stronę użytkownika kliknij na tryb wikikodu i wtedy wpisz ten szablon. Może ci to coś ułatwi... Jak nie to pisz. krzysiu8020 16:47, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prośba Oki szefie. Jasiu30049 18:34, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Wandalstwo Jeśli widzisz że kto jest wandalem i którąś stronę zminił kikaż w przycisk "Historia i autorzy" na dole strony i prz jego edycji kikasz anuluj edycję.JA sam bym tak zrobuiła ale pomiędzy edycją były inne edycje(twoje)!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW Mhm, fajnie. Prosiłbym Cię jednak kolego, o podpisanie swojej wypowiedzi przez te 4, śmieszne znaczki (4x ~, nie napiszę tego ja, gdyż zobaczyłabyś mój nick, zamiast demonstracji). A, i proszę Cię o pisanie po polsku, nie po "polskiemu", np. "Wandalstwo" nie istnieje. Jest "wandalizm". Będę się stosował do Twoich zaleceń. Nara. Gimme your all money! 16:04, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sory za ortografię...ale nikt nie jst doskonały.Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW 16:12, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Linki do różnych Liberty Jeśli linkujesz w artykule miasto Liberty City, od razu wpisz link do tego właściwego Liberty - to znaczy, twórz od razu odpowiedni link (do Liberty z GTA I, Liberty z ery GTA III lub Liberty z ery GTA IV). To samo tyczy się wszystkich innych ujednoznacznień. tomta1 [?] 13:36, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Porka Turbo Cóż, mi też na początku gry się pojawia tylko taka żółtawa wersja, lecz w całej grze występuje także inna wersja, czego dowodem jest to zdjęcie na niemieckojęzycznej Wikii. tomta1 [?] 13:50, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Zepsucie się stron U mnie wszystko jest w porządku, zarówno w wypadku useskin=monobook}} Monobooka jak i useskin=monaco}} Monaco. tomta1 [?] 19:48, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Licencja Szablon licencji wpisujesz w polu "Opis", znajdującym się pod ścieżką do przesłania pliku - stosowanie poszczególnych licencji znajdziesz na tej samej stronie - Specjalna:Prześlij. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:07, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) :Każdy art, który nie jest zapchany błędami ortograficznymi i stylistycznymi, i jest na temat jest dobry. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:12, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Powódź Dziękuje! Mi jest szkoda ludzi z prawego brzegu Wisły, bo ja mieszkam na lewym i mam daleko do wody. Sytuacja jest naprawde tragiczna... Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 14:07, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logowanie Jako administrator nie mam dostępu do serwera, więc nie mam pojęcia o żadnych problemach technicznych - leży to w gestii staffów. Poza tym, istnieje co najmniej jeden powód dla którego masz taki problem: albo nie zaznaczasz prostokąta "Zapamiętaj moje hasło na tym komputerze", albo masz problem z ciasteczkami (cookies). Możliwe, że Twoja przeglądarka usuwa ciasteczka z Wikii po każdej wizycie na stronie. Jeśli tak się dzieje dodaj "*wikia.com" do listy zaufanych stron czy czegoś takiego w miejscu, gdzie ustalasz właściwości ciasteczek. Jednak najpierw sprawdź opcję numer 1, czyli zaznaczenie tego prostokąta. tomta1 [✉] 19:03, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Postacie Wydaje mi się że zapominasz wstawić infoboxu do artykułów o postaciach.Jeżeli ci się nie chce to chociaż wstaw szablon:dopracować( ).Do każdego arta wstaw też Nagłówek stopnia2 o nazwie "Występowanie w misjach".Sorka że tak pouczam.:P--'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 20:12, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Novy Novy to protagonista z wersji beta GTA III.Został podmieniony na Claude więc jeśli do końca nie wiesz to nie pisz!!Jeśli nie wierzysz to sprawdź na angielsko języcznej wiki!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 12:35, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) :Na na angielskojęzycznej wiki jest napisane że był,na nl.wikigta.org że był.Na Youtube jest filmik w którym mówią że był.Ale dobra wszycsy się mylą a ty masz racje!! *nl.wikigta.org * en.gta.wikia.com * YT '''Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 10:50, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Wiesz co to beta testy?To takie testy przed grą.Otóż w beta testach nie było Claude tylko Novy(z tego ci się dobrze orientuje).Najpewniej informacja o Novym wzięła się z beta testów!Chodzi ci o skin "psycho" widziałem ten temat.Ale na pewno aż 2 wiki by się nie myliły.Nie chodzi o to że ktoś znalazł ten plik w gta3.img-ktoś wziął te info z beta testów 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:15, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha zrób sobie stronę użytkownika!! :::Będziemy się tak kucić bez końca...Każdy ma własne zdanie-ja ciebie nie przekonam,ty mnie też nie!Skoro to błąd z tym Novym to poproś żeby poprawili zobaczymy co ci powiedzą!'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:33, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Rewert Wiesz, czemu wykonałem diff=29828&oldid=29824}} ten revert? Bo przyniósł on więcej szkody niż pożytku. Całkowicie rozwalony infobox i chyba brak zmian (ze względu na rozwalenie infoboxu nie jestem stwierdzić, czy cokolwiek zostało zmienione). tomta1 [✉] 15:33, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mi nie chodzi o to, że ta zmiana w infoboxie wpływa na treść artykułu. Chodzi mi o bezsensowne zwiększanie ilości kodu, jaki się generuje. Wysłałem Ci link do diffa, żebyś sobie porównał różnicę w kodzie. I o co ci chodzi z "Styl kodu sprzed dobrego roku"? tomta1 [✉] 17:03, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Po prostu nie korzystaj z trybu wizualnego. Powrót do trybu edycji, jak ty to ująłeś "sprzed roku", wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. tomta1 [✉] 17:46, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Misja kupna salonu Dziwnym by było, gdyby "BJ Smith" przedstawiłby się jako "B.J. Smith"... tomta1 [✉] 18:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Domestobot Ja usunąłem XD nie ty89.77.159.102 17:28, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Napiszę to tu, gdy na twej "stronie" może nie zadziałać. Bzdura. Ja to usunąłem. Poza tym, ty chyba MNIE śledzisz. Patrząc po twoich obserwowanych i nie tylko. Czyżby ten sam adres IP ? Gimme your all money! 12:07, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Dobra teraz mam konto wec możesz napisać u mnie na blogu lub w dyskusji a stary ip to 89.77.159.102 a teraz Kokomando 07:06, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Typy pojazdów Mam małą uwagę co do Twoich edycji w artykułach o pojazdach: proszę, nie wprowadzaj rewolucji na wiki. Od zawsze stosowało się typy "dwudrzwiowy" za miast "trzydrzwiowy", "czterodrzwiowy" zamiast "pięciodrzwiowy" itd. Tak na przyszłość - rewolucyjne zmiany konsultuj z administracją. PS. A tak z drugiej strony - podczas wprowadzania takich edycji, edytuj i infobox, i opis. Właśnie przez takie niedopatrzenia w artykule Aniston BD4 było napisane, że jest to równocześnie dwu- i trzydrzwiowy pojazd.Texel 16:25, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pisanie Jeśli chodzi Ci o włączony edytor wizualny, to wyłącz go poprzez: *Wejdź w Preferencje w menu Więcej u góry po prawej. *Wejdź w zakładkę Edytowanie i usuń zaznaczenie przy pozycji Włącz edytor wizualny. Potem zapisz zmiany. Ja nie korzystam z edytora wizualnego i unikam dzięki temu problemów z rozwalaniem infoboxu i wolnym działaniem przeglądarki. Jeśli chodziło Ci o coś innego, napisz. Texel 16:07, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Chodzi o to że nie widzisz tej migającej kreski?Jeśli tak to kliknji na opsi zmian i spowrotem.Jeżeli nie oto to ja nie pomoge.Aha na przyszłoś gdy pisze drugą wypwoiedń w jakim wątku stwiaj na początk :(dwukropek) popwoduje wcięcie w tekście 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 18:08, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem, jak Ci pomóc. Sam korzystam z Firefoxa w wersji 3.6.4, skórki Monaco Moonlight i Windowsa XP Pro. A co do usera wyżej - proszę pisać w miarę zrozumiale. Texel 06:11, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Dołączę się do dyskusji-to chyba zależy od pl.wikia(lub en.wikia)Mogę się mylić'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 19:34, cze 25, 2010 (UTC)Ah sorry za mało zrozumiałe słowa.Nie wiedziałem jak to ująć(chdzi o mój poprzedni wątek). :Mylisz się. Ustawienia czasowe są zależne od każdego z użytkowników, zależnie od tego, jaki czas ma wybrany w Preferencjach. Obecnie jednak jest chyba jakiś problem z serwerem, gdyż bez względu na wybraną strefę czasową pokazuje nam czas serwera, a nie czas lokalny. :Tak na marginesie, to zamiast tworzyć strony dyskusji z prośbą o zmianę obrazka w infoboxie, sam mógłbyś to zrobić - nie rozwalając przy okazji całego kodu... tomta1 [✉] 20:06, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1996 Ok, zwracam honor, znalazłem coś takiego. Przywracam ciekawostkę, ale rok akcji - przecież z tym rokiem - 1996 może chodzić o całkiem co innego. Texel 07:27, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) :I tu się nie zgodzę - "1994-1996" jest pod pozycjami "Miles Sound System" i "Smacker Video Technology", i to są lata ich powstania. Gra wyszła w roku 1997, i nic tego nie zmieni. Texel ::Nie wiem, dlaczego tak obstajesz za rokiem 1996 jako czasem akcji gry. Według mnie, creditsy w każdej grze mają informować, któż to się wysilił i zrobił dla graczy daną grę. Texel 15:35, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) A czy widziałeś pochyły tekst w sekcjach "Występowanie w misjach" w innych artach, np. Salvatore Leone, Phil Cassidy, Jimmy Pegorino? Texel 10:42, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nie śmiać się ;P Hehe... nom to prawda. Ale widzisz u 3 użytkownika łącznie ze sobą, czy bez, bo ja widziałem u mnie. u Krzysztofa29 no i u ciebie. Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 21:47, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Opisy zmian Możesz się chyba powstrzymać od takich opisów zmian: Ta, duch Beverly sie pojawia na schodach... Ktos tu kogoś nie kochał w dzieciństwie. czy "XD" Niech szlag trafi tego palanta. Ostatnio było coś z Małą Chujową.... Zostaw sobie takie uwagi dla siebie, bo to porządna wikia a nie jakiś pierwszy lepszy burdel --Gudyś 12:10, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gorące Wikie Po Polsku Po pierwsze: nie mam żadnej władzy, jeśli chodzi o reklamy. Po drugie: nie wiem, o co chodzi - pojawiają mi się: Grand Theft Auto, Warszawa i Bionicle, a o ile wiem, nie są to wikie najgorsze. Texel 15:47, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) :Może ja jeszcze coś dopowiem. Zarówno administratorzy, jak i biurokraci, nie posiadają jakiejkolwiek władzy dotyczącej reklam. Nie odpowiadają oni za ich ilość, wielkość, jakość, położenie oraz wygląd. Taką władzę posiadają jedynie Staffowie. tomta1 [✉] 16:01, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Bedford Point Jakiś czas temu edytowałeś Bedford Point. Napisałeś tam, że jest tam zegar i jakiś termometr. Czy mógłbyś dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie on się znajduje? Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 14:58, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Właśnie przeglądałem Bedford Point. I na szczęście znalazłem. Dzięki! A swoją drogą, Bedford Point to fajna dzielnica (gdyby nie Yardies, którzy mają niedaleko siedzibę) Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 17:35, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autobus Szczerze, zapomniałem o tym - dzisiaj na pewno dokończę. Texel 13:10, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Strona usera Zamiast poprawiać co 50 artykułów z "niecałe x00" na "ponad x00" (i na odwrót) na swojej stronie usera, możesz użyć kodu " ". Wynikiem tego będzie dokładna liczba Twoich edycji. tomta1 [✉] 20:24, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jestem tego samego zdania. Zamiast liczby edycji, wpisz ten kod. No chyba, że chcesz ręcznie to robić (ja nie namawiam :D) Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 11:59, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Artykuły Hehe... A mój był 1998 (akurat rok mojego urodzenia, ja nie mogę...). PS. Już jest 2001! Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 11:12, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tak szczerze, to ja chciałem zrobić art nr 2000, jak wcześniej 1000: tylko wyszło tak, że nie udało się, zrobiłem 1001 i 2001... Texel 14:49, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Super jak będzie 3000. Ciekawe kto będzie tym kolejnym szczęśliwcem. Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 17:35, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :::PS>. 2010 artykułów. Liczba taka jak aktualny rok :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 17:41, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:GTA I Jaki żart?Poza tym każdy kto grał w GTA I wie że wystarczy uzbierać odpowiednią kwotę.Grałem w GTA I w wiem o co chodzi i za niedługo będę znowu grał.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 14:46, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nikt nie napisał że nie trzeba przechodzić misji art.Ja już to wiedziałem wcześniej może inni nie koniec tematu jest za gorąco żeby się kocić :D'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 15:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Radze ci zrób sobie archiwum dyskusji tak jak Tomta1 i Texel bo masz już około 30 tematów.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 16:01, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ulubiona część serii A no tak wyszło. Ostatnio dużo gram w GTA III i polubiłem je bardziej (co nie znaczy, że nie lubię VC). Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 20:27, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:ortografia Nie na widzę j. polskiego (w szkole) nie dlatego, że nie lubię ortografii nie lubię dlatego, że pani ciągle gada i gada. Jasiu30049 13:30 18, lip 2010 Strona usera: ciąg dalszy Ponawiam prośbę o zmianę na swojej stronie usera: zamiast ciągle zmieniać: "niecałe 1000 artykułów" na "ponad 1000 artykułów", potem na "niecałe 1100 artykułów" itd., możesz użyć zmiennej " ". Ta ciągła zmiana będzie ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Użycie zmiennej spowoduje, że będzie Ci się wyświetlać dokładna liczba edycji wykonanych przez Ciebie (taka sama zmienna jest użyta w szablonie , możesz też go użyć). tomta1 [✉] 18:19, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, już dobrze jak chcesz to rób to ręcznie. Ja osobiście też wolałbym, abyś robił to za pomocą tegoż właśnie kodu, no ale zmuszać w nieskończoność nikt tutaj nie będzie (mam nadzieję :P). Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 18:33, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Trafne argumenty do misji Trafne argumenty Ok, na razie niech będzie, sprawdzę w main.scm jeszcze, tak dla pewności. tomta1 [✉] 11:06, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) :Rzeczywiście, spawnuje się Greenwood. Włączyłbym grę i bym sprawdził, ale tę misję przechodziłem dziesiątki razy i nigdy mi jeszcze nei uciekł. Zresztą, plik main.scm jest niezawodny. Dzięki niemu odkryłem m.in. bonus w misji Próba ognia z GTA III. tomta1 [✉] 11:18, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Bonus w Próbie ognia No to wejdź na artykuł i zobacz sobie "Ciekawostki", punkt drugi ;P. tomta1 [✉] 11:23, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dubel kategoryzacji Z tego samego powodu każda poszczególna misja jest tylko w jednej kategorii: np. Last Stand jest tylko w kategorii "Misje w GTA VCS". Nie ma jej kategorii "Misje", gdyż sama kategoria "Misje w GTA VCS" jest w kategorii "Misje". Jeden artykuł może być w więcej niż w jednej kategorii, ale nie w takim przypadku, gdy jedna z nich już zawiera się w drugiej. tomta1 [✉] 11:49, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Error Wikii Nie mam pojęcia, u mnie wszystko w porządku. tomta1 [✉] 13:06, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kody do VC Emmm... Sory, ale pogrzało cię? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, to nie art mojej roboty. Ja tylko wstawiłem szablon Do usunięcia. Zobacz sobie historie edycji. Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 11:03, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Postacie w GTA IV To był mój błąd, nie zauważyłem tego. Dzięki za upomnienie, bo inaczej tkwiło by to w tej kategorii niepotrzebnie. --WhiteBlack 12:23, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Willa VIP-a Dlaczego infantylny? A no może i nie wiem o starych, dobrych czasach. Nie wiedziałem o tych antenach satelitarnych. Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 15:35, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oj no wiem, że antena, literówka i tyle. I nie obraziłeś mnie, ja się o takie coś nie obrażam :) Bywa gorzej... Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 15:43, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Tak, to denerwuje (akurat jestem spokojny). Nudzi im się, ja wiem, że ich to kusi, żeby normalnie jakieś bluzgi po sobie pozostawić. Nie pozostaje nic innego z tymi niezarejestrowanymi, tylko: DO BOJU!!! Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 15:49, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Panowie, już bez takiej wymiany zdań. Gimmie, proszę bez komentarzy w tym stylu. Nie czepiaj się takich szczegółów, jak "antana" zamiast "antena", bo to jest literówka, ktróą kadeżmu mżoe się zrzdayć. Twój błąd związany ze "statułą" był znacznie "groźniejszy" (? :D) niż zwykła literówka. tomta1 [✉] 16:02, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Front Page A ty mnie prześcignąłeś co do Front Page Café. Myślałem, że ja napiszę ten art >:-@ :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 19:31, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Shaft Hot Dogs Jeśli masz problem z formatowaniem, przejrzyj Formatowanie hasła w pigułce. tomta1 [✉] 13:03, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:pump! right|thumb|This Is It! Sory ale ni ch**a. Nie odczytałem. Nabazgrane tam coś jest. Jeszcze zrobię art o maszynie w Salonie Samochodowym (zapomniałem nazwy) i o olejku do opalania "10" (taka nazwa :D). Aha i może o statuetkach, za Dirtring, Bloodring i Hotring. Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 18:59, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. No właśnie brakuje trochę artów angielskiej i nie jest ona święta. A (za przeproszeniem :P) w cholerę z tą wikią angielską. Tytuły sklepów nie są poprawne, itp. Trzeba wszystko samemu sprawdzać jednak. PS. A propo maszyny w Salonie Samochodowym. Przesłałem grafikę, jest obok. To Kruton 9000. Czy domyślasz się może do czego ona służy? Bo ja nie :( Jakbyś wiedział to napisz do mnie. Czyli jednak Kruton 9000 jest na angielskiej wikii :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 10:01, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rasta Blasta Ups... :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 20:09, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorie Bardzo ostro! Normalnie jestem wściekły! ROARGHHHH... Ups... Zagalopowałem się :) Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 09:54, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawostka Dobra, teraz to nie ważne... Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 13:03, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Fun Bagx Hej! Gdzie są te plakaty? :) Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 15:02, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Wolne Jutro biorę urlop ;) A tak na serio to jadę do babci na 2-4 dni. Jeszcze jutro jadę nad zalew w Tarnobrzegu, a w niedzielę do Mielca. Więc na razie rób arty beze mnie :( PS. W niedzielę (25 lipca) są me imieniny :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 20:55, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Uwagi o "artykułach wszelakich" Jeśli już tak rzuciłeś się na poprawianie tych artykułów, usuwaj niepotrzebne kategorie, curid=13809&diff=33387&oldid=31663}} podobnie, jak robi to Krzysiu, żeby nie poprawiać tego samego artykułu dziesiątki razy. Poza tym, nazwy dzielnic w erze GTA III tłumaczymy zgodnie z ich tłumaczeniem z GTA III, VC i SA, zatem zamiast "Red Light District", pisz "Dzielnica Czerwonych Świateł". W końcu jest to Wikia w polskim języku ;). tomta1 [✉] 07:11, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) :I jeszcze coś ode mnie - literówki w treści artykułów są wybaczalne, przecież każdy je popełnia. Jednak uważaj na tytuły artykułów (jak w The Glenwood Drugstore) - z nimi jest więcej zabawy. Texel 07:44, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chinatown (Portland) Mhm, mogę ci pomóc. Mnie też wkurzają te cholerne Triady. Lecą do ciebie z bejsbolami, lub Pistoletami i utrudniają życie. Ja mam save'a gdzie oni jeszcze się na mnie nie obrazili :) Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 19:30, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Groźba" Owszem, przeczytałem i zrozumiałem. Tak swoją drogą, często Cię wylogowuje - sprawdź sobie, czy coś Ci nie pożera ciasteczek, bo mnie od paru tygodni nie wylogowało ani razu, czyli kłopot z serwerem jest wykluczony. tomta1 [✉] 13:51, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Misje w GTA San Andreas Chodzi mi o to, że nie wycofałeś tej edycji, tylko niepotrzebnie edytowałeś ten artykuł. Na przyszłość wejdź w historię strony i daj "anuluj edycję" i zapisz. --Gudyś 15:04, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:El Nuevo Sigle Supermarket Co ty, jakie /'' ? To jest ewidentnie ''L. Przyjrzyj się Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:08, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Aaaa... No bo takie pochyłe było :P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:39, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Jakieś urządzenie Gimme, ty chyba napisałeś kiedyś art, o jakimś urządzeniu na parkingu, czy coś. Nie wiesz może, o który chodzi? Tylko nie Parkometr... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:34, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edycje Siedem edycji "w te czy we w te" nie robi chyba różnicy. Jeśli chodzi o powód techniczny - małe spóźnienia na serwerze, to normalne, że liczba edycji nie aktualizuje się pięć razy na sekundę. Texel 10:29, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edycje Jako administrator nie mam wglądu do takich rzeczy. Przypuszczam, że może być to zwyczajne opóźnienie serwera, choć w moim przypadku liczby te pokrywają się. Kłopot z serwerem jest bardziej prawdopodobny: od co najmniej 2 dni nie działa nam Rejestr - pokazuje tylko 5 operacji, choć w ciągu tygodnia były ich setki. Zgłosiłem to do staffa, ale nie mam odpowiedzi. tomta1 [✉] 10:31, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Mi też się tak zdarza, ale tylko o 1-2 edycje. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:36, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Biznesy Jeszcze trochę się uda. Jaka szkoda, że nie mam SA :( Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:53, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Jakbyś mógł, to wejdź na IRC GTA Wiki. To jest czat, na którym mogą rozmawiać użytkownicy GTA Wiki. A z resztą zobacz tutaj. Tam jest wszystko wyjaśnione. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda. Tomta1 mówił, że jakby ktoś mógł, to żeby dodawał nowe ciekawostki (nieedytowane od dawna) co tydzień, w niedzielę. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:16, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Skórka Działa u ciebie skórka? Ta hiszpańska. Bo u mnie nie. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:10, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Nieaktualne Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:11, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie resetowałem. Po wpisie na twą dyskusję, od razu się naprawiło :D Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:15, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Brak linków do artykułów Tworzysz sporo stron, lecz im więcej ich tworzysz, tym do większej ilości stron nie ma linków. Dzięki temu działaniu, liczba Porzuconych stron zwiększyła się o ponad sto. Jeśli tworzysz taki artykuł, zadbaj, aby był do niego przynajmniej jeden link, bo mamy już 140 takich sierot. tomta1 [✉] 18:26, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nie o to chodzi, że ma link, tylko o to, że żaden inny artykuł do niego nie linkuje (czyli nie ma artykułu, który zawierałby linki do niego). tomta1 [✉] 18:38, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) :I co z tego, że na innych jest wiele takich? To, że te artykuły nie są rozbudowane nie jest wymówką. Far East Winerette ma zaledwie 219 bajtów, czyli jest nierozbudowany, a nie jest na liście stron porzuconych, bo link do niego jest na stronie Chinatown (Portland). tomta1 [✉] 18:45, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Dublowanie kategorii Nie dubluj kategorii: "Assety w GTA Vice City" jest już zawarty w szablonie "Biznes infobox", więc niepotrzebnie dublujesz. tomta1 [✉] 20:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ty też tak zasuwasz, że też nie nadążamy za poprawianiem... tomta1 [✉] 20:37, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ken Rosenberg Nie za bardzo rozumiem to, co napisałeś w artykule o Kenie. Mógłbyś to rozszerzyć i dodać jakiś przypis? tomta1 [✉] 20:10, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC Niedawno został utworzony kanał IRC. Zapraszam. Będziesz mógł się tam swobodnie wypowiadać, co oszczędzi tworzenia takich stron jak ta: Dyskusja:Slamvan, treść: "'Jeden z najpopularniejszych low-riderów w grze... No to chyba nie u mnie :P". Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz tam wchodzić. IRC to stary wynalazek (jeden z pierwszych w internecie) ale bardzo przydatny. --Gudyś 12:40, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Tak, to prawda. Co tam forum, GG i dyskusję (zarówno użytkowników, jak i artów). Na IRC, można swobodnie porozmawiać, a o ile wiem, to można też rozmawiać prywatnie (między dwoma userami). Bo na forum i na dyskusjach, takie wpisy nieco zaśmiecają. A na IRC jest swoboda (powtarzam się trochę). Daj się namówić. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:46, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Reverty Mi nie chodzi o sprzeczanie czy niesprzeczanie się, tylko o to, że cofnąłeś tylko część jego edycji, a część zostawiłeś i taki bałagan się zrobił. Ale gość już zablokowany jest i przez 24h nam już nie grozi :P. tomta1 [✉] 17:57, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bomba benzynowa Nie, raczej nie ma. Texel 07:46, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) "Giń, Szatanie !" Proszę, powstrzymaj się od tego typu komentarzy. tomta1 [✉] 16:55, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Twoja absencja Gimme, są wakacje... Nie miałem czasu, poza tym jestem u babci, wlecze się tutaj komp. W piątek byłem w domu, ale robiłem screeny paczek w VC, i rzadko edytowałem. Wczoraj byłem w Jaskini Raj długo trochę zeszło. Wierz mi na kompie u babci, edytowanie męczy... Jutro będę w domu. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:53, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) :Mimo wszystko, proszę zadawać takie pytania na kanale IRC. --Gudyś 11:10, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) :) Tak właśnie tak nie nakręćiłem dalej bo noie umiem....:-( Komentarze Bardzo proszę, powstrzymaj się od komentarzy w stylu "Sorry, ale masz chyba wtórny analfabetyzm" - może to zostać potraktowane jako ataki na innych użytkowników. Texel 08:31, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox No nareszcie. Gratuluję ładnego infoboxu. Jak chcesz to prześlij jakiś awatar. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 09:21, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Re; Artwork Tak, jest to autentyk, występuje w teście "Jaką postacią z serii GTA jesteś?" na Facebooku. Texel 14:11, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Podobnie zrobiony jest ten artwork i nikt się nie czepiał :P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:19, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) :Najpierw doczytaj, a potem się czepiaj - pod artworkiem jest tam napisane: "This is Rockstar's official (and VERY RARE) artwork of Tommy Vercetti. I want to share this with the other GTA fans. Enjoy! (...) This artwork belongs to Rockstar Games." Texel 14:34, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Liczba edycji Może uprzejmie doczytałbyś, co odpowiedział ci Gudyś na mojej stronie dyskusji, i to całkiem nie tak dawno? "Liczba twoich edycji się zmniejszyła, bo tomta1 skasował część twoich wywodów ze stron dyskusji" - oto cytat. Texel 09:36, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Znikające edycje Tak, mieli rację. Usunąłem większość stron dyskusji, bo były zbędne. Z tej racji wszystkim użytkownikom, którzy mieli tam jakieś wpisy, zmniejszyła się liczba edycji. Spora część tych wpisów była Twojego autorstwa - zatem Tobie spadło sporo artykułów z licznika. Nie jesteś jednak jedyną "ofiarą" tego zajścia - mnie, Texelowi, Gudysiowi, Krzysiowi, Bartkowi, chyba Tyskiemu i możliwe, że jeszcze komuś też zmniejszyła się liczba edycji (pojęcia nie mam o ile, przecież nie liczę nikomu, ile kto miał tam wpisów). Ja tego nie ukrywałem, wszystko jest w rejestrze, było to też widoczne w ostatnich zmianach. tomta1 [✉] 13:00, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Kwoty Na tej Wikii przyjęło się, że gdy piszemy kwoty, to znacznik dolara (lub funta dla Londonów) piszemy przed kwotą, a części jedności, tysięczne, milionowe itd. oddzielamy od siebie spacją, np. $250 000. Stosuj się do tego pisząc te kwoty za pojazdy z GTA1. tomta1 [✉] 13:47, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) gta Mam pytanie gta 1 czy gta 2 które jest lepsze?Ranks 16:18, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Moje edycje Tsa, już byłem taki happy, 1 000 edycji, a tu 980 o_O Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:26, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) GG Zapisz sobie moje GG ('''19407570). Pisałem do cb, ty nie odpisywałeś ;( Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:41, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie :/ A jaki masz system operacyjny? Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:08, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Dobra ok, ok. No to szkoda, że nie wejdziesz na IRC-a, cóż twoja strata :P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:57, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Biznesy w GTA I Wiesz co, ja nie mam GTA I, więc nie wiem jakie tam są biznesy. I mam prośbę, gdy zrobisz wszystkie biznesy z danej dzielnicy, zrób ich listę, np. Gdy w Coral City, znajdziesz wszystkie sklepy, itp. to zrób w tym arcie ich listę. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:24, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem jak, ważne żeby były do nich po prostu linki, bo będą stronami porzuconymi, czyli bez ani jednego linku. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:29, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Prawda ;D Nie byli zbyt oryginalni :) Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:40, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kill Frenzies - obrazki Później, artykuł zrobiony jest "na szybko", nowe screeny powinny być jeszcze dzisiaj, jeśli nie, to jutro. Texel 14:45, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahh... te urządzenia No witam, ja dzisiaj wróciłem od babci, byłem jakieś około 3 dni. Co do tematu, tak to o to chodziło :) Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę: zrobiłeś art o jakimś urządzeniu w studiu filmowym. Do niego też mi daj link, bo zapomniałem. Aha i: Gdzie się podziewałeś? ]:> Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:32, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Inter wiki Dlaczego to usunąłeś?Przecież to sie przyda a nie przeszkadza.To linki do tego artykułu na różne języcznch wiki.Jak ten koles to napisal to po prawej pojawiły się linki na ino języczna wiki..niech ktoś to lepiej wytlumaczy ja nie umiem Bartek102 @ 13:39, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Masz po lewym boku. Pod "Ostatnie Zmiany" (czy jakoś tak). I jest to potrzebne. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:28, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:dude Hej, hej, hej! Ja tam znowu nie wiem, czy to sprzęt elektroniczny. Np. na co ci to wygląda? Do czego to służy? Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:52, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Billboardy Zrobisz mi listę billboardów, w Małym Haiti? Wiem, że ja też mogę to zrobić, ale ty robiłeś większość artów na ich temat. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 17:47, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, tylko o reklamy mi chodziło. Ja już poukładam... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 17:58, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Direct Mail Skoro utworzyłeś ten art, pewnie wiesz gdzie są skrzynki tej firmy. Więc gdzie? :P Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:15, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Konflikt Ajć... Holtbis Dermatological Relief Spray i Holtbys Dermatological Relief Spray. ;( Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:11, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) re:Protagoniści w Grand Theft Auto 1 - obrazki: Nie wiem jak u ciebie ale u mnie działająBartek102 @ 11:38, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) :Grrr... ostatni raz mówię, że NIE ODPOWIADAM za działanie serwerów, a chwilowe niewyświetlenie grafik najprawdopodobniej było efektem jego niepoprawnego (coraz częstszego) działania. Texel 11:47, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) U mnie to samo. Te pliki nie istnieją, to nie o to chodzi, że się nie wyświetlają. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 11:49, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) :Amen, zrobione. Proszę na następny raz samemu poprawić, bo do poprawienia rozszerzeń niepotrzebne są uprawnienia administratora/biurokraty. :PS. Gdy napisałeś "protagonistów z GTA1", to tak jak większość użytkowników poszukałem na stronie Postacie w GTA I i znalazłem tam w pełni działające grafiki, to wszystko. Texel 11:59, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Rekin! Odkryłem. Jednak w VC jest tylko rekin, delfina nie ma. W plikach jest tekstura "shark", a więc to rekin. A tekstury delfina nie ma. Jednak to bujda. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 21:18, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Hasło Ile razy mamy ci powtarzać, że administratorzy nie mają dostępu do serwera? To nie jest działka adminów, tylko staffów. Poza tym, nikt nikomu nie zmienia hasła bez zgody, (no, chyba, że mamy do czynienia z czymś takim, jak ostatnio na Filmwebie....). tomta1 [✉] 10:55, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Action Heli Zaraz, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Dobrze napisałem. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:55, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Ale pisze "automatycznie po misji ''Wymuszenie". Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:05, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) To popraw jak chcesz. Aha i - coś nakombinowałeś w tym ostatnim wpisie na moją dyskusję. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:25, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh My God! A ja myślałem, że chodzi o art RC Goblin... D; Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:34, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Postacie w London A po co ma zwalniać? Jak zrobi wszystkie arty z postaciami w Londonie, to zrobi szablon. Gdy będzie szablon, nie trzeba będzie poprawiać we wszystkich artach, pojawi się od razu. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:56, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Kategoryzacja Nie kategoryzujemy przekierowań, więc nie czyń tego. Nie musisz też dodawać kategorii Dopracować, jeśli użyłeś szablonu - szablon wstawi tę kategorię automatycznie. tomta1 [✉] 17:18, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Sponsorzy Jakbyś mógł, to zobacz jacy są sponsorzy Sandkinga w SA. Podaj listę (chyba też 4). Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:00, sie 27, 2010 (UTC)